Fungal infections have become an increasing problem in hospitalized patients, especially those with compromised immune mechanisms such as in hematologic and other malignancies. Most prominent among the fungi is the species candida. Isolation of this organism by readily available culture techniques does not always indicate significant infection. Previously, the only reliable serodiagnostic tool has been Ouchterlony immunodiffusion. However, this technique may require several days for a positive precipitin reaction to be discernible. We have demonstrated the reliability of counterimmunoelectrophoresis (CIE) in detection of candida precipitin antibodies and the correlation of serum antibody titer with significant candida infection. The purpose of this protective study will be to evaluate CIE in regards to early, rapid diagnosis of significant candida infections in compromised hosts and to the prognostic significance of changes in antibody titer during therapy. Contemplated approach includes an attempt to develop an animal model.